tdusersfandomcom-20200215-history
"Pirate's Life for Me" Transcript - Total Drama Roleplay
17:29 <@DirkHoffman> -- START -- 17:29 <@Chrelliotber> *Wakes up* 17:29 <@Jackson||> *wakes up, crawls out of bed* 17:29 <@Chrelliotber> Chris: *over the intercom* Good morning, final five! 17:29 <@Chrelliotber> Chris: Welcome to the almost-semi-finals! 17:29 <@Chrelliotber> Chris: This episode is sure to be... 17:30 <@Chrelliotber> *an explosion occurs* 17:30 <@Chrelliotber> Chris: Shocking!! :D 17:30 <@Candy|> ._. 17:30 <@Jackson||> What was that? 17:30 <@Chrelliotber> Chris: As of this moment on, there is now no fun and games! :@ 17:30 <@Chrelliotber> Chris: Dicky Daris, the recap host, is shooting a brand-new reality show on another cruiseship, called "Small Sister"! 17:30 <@Chrelliotber> Chris: It's not pretty, and it's totally a Total Drama-rip off! 17:31 <@Jackson||> (Not funny.) 17:31 (:|) 17:31 <@Chrelliotber> Chris: We've got to stop Richard before he films the first episode of his show. 17:31 <@Chrelliotber> Chris: So... *takes out a crate of bombs* we're gonna participate in an old, pirate-style showdown! 17:31 <@Chrelliotber> E: Yarrrrgh! A swapple of booty! 17:31 <@Chrelliotber> That's me as a pirate. 17:31 <@Jackson||> Pirates? 17:32 <@|Scythe> Ooooo, doing something illegal that can potentially endanger multiple lives? 17:32 <@Chrelliotber> Chris: You will be split up into three groups; Candy and Dirk, Elliot and Scythe, and- 17:32 <@|Scythe> I like. 17:32 <@Candy|> ...NO. 17:32 <@Chrelliotber> Chris: Oh. Hehe, looks like I miscounted. 17:32 <@Jackson||> (Remember how these challenges were supposed to be cruise themed?) 17:32 (xDDDD) 17:32 <@Chrelliotber> Chris: Jackson is on his own. 17:32 <@Candy|> I REFUSE. >-> 17:32 <@Jackson||> I am? 17:32 <@Jackson||> o_o 17:32 <@Chrelliotber> Chris: We have to bomb that ship, people!! 17:32 <@Candy|> I WANT NEW DIRK INSTEAD. 17:32 <@Chrelliotber> Chris: Each team will be given five sets of bombs. In each set are seventeen bombs. 17:33 <@DirkHoffman> :| 17:33 <@Chrelliotber> Chris: Because it's the fifth season and we're having seventeen of you. LOL. 17:33 <@Jackson||> That's... a lot of bombs. 17:33 <@DirkHoffman> episoes* 17:33 <@DirkHoffman> episodes** 17:33 <@Chrelliotber> Chris: Anyways. 17:34 <@Chrelliotber> Chris: The team that manages to bomb the cruise the most wins immunity!! 17:34 <@|Scythe> (Conf) Anyone else notice how I'm always forcibly paired up with the Star Journey freak? 17:34 * Candy| latches onto Scythe 17:34 <@Chrelliotber> Chris: And I'm also counting who uses the best strategy! 17:34 * Candy| hisses at Dirk. 17:34 <@Candy|> >-> 17:34 <@Jackson||> (Isn't it supposed to be sudden-death?) 17:34 <@DirkHoffman> *shudders* 17:34 <@Chrelliotber> Chris: The one who doesn't is AUTOMATICALLY ELIMINATED. 17:34 <@DirkHoffman> *moans* ._. 17:34 <@Chrelliotber> Chris: GOOD LUCK. :D 17:34 <@|Scythe> But we're in pairs. 17:34 <@Jackson||> Then what's the point of immunity? 17:34 <@Candy|> ..... 17:34 <@Chrelliotber> E: ...(smiles at Scythe* :) 17:34 <@Candy|> *raises hand* 17:34 <@|Scythe> Does that mean two people will be elimated? 17:34 <@Jackson||> (One, ONE, I'm totally being eliminated this time.) 17:35 <@Jackson||> (>->) 17:35 <@Chrelliotber> Chris: I know. @Scythe 17:35 <@Chrelliotber> Chris: I'm just counting on Jackson to lose. XDDDDD 17:35 <@Candy|> Can I throw my bombs at Old-Dirk instead? 17:35 <@|Scythe> Ah. 17:35 <@|Scythe> Understandable. 17:35 <@Chrelliotber> Chris: But, in the event that he doesn't, we will have a pirate-style duel to the death!! 17:35 <@Jackson||> I still don't think that this is a fair challenge. 17:35 <@DirkHoffman> To the death? o_o 17:35 <@Chrelliotber> Chris: Get to work, people! *ends intercom* 17:35 <@Jackson||> o_o 17:35 <@DirkHoffman> Crap. ._. 17:35 <@Chrelliotber> C: No, to the show. Yes to the death. >~> 17:35 <@|Scythe> Sounds fun. 17:35 <@Chrelliotber> *shoe 17:35 <@DirkHoffman> Let's get to work, Candy. 17:36 NekoBeShowering has changed nick to RoxieHart 17:36 <@Chrelliotber> E: Uh... Scythe. 17:36 <@Candy|> HISSSSSSS. 17:36 <@DirkHoffman> You're looking at the MASTER of strategy. ;) 17:36 <@DirkHoffman> All I need to do is FOCUS. 17:36 (dude seriously, WTF)] 17:36 <@Jackson||> (I am so confused, I don't have any idea what to do.) 17:36 <@DirkHoffman> And we can win. :3 17:36 <@|Scythe> *Facepalms* 17:36 <@Jackson||> (o_o) 17:36 <@DirkHoffman> *clears throat* I SAID, FOCUS. 17:36 <@Chrelliotber> I could like... makes a sling shot esque thingy. 17:36 * Candy| grabs on to Scythe and Jackson 17:36 <@|Scythe> Let's get this over with. @Elliot 17:36 <@Chrelliotber> That'd be... cool right? 17:36 <@Chrelliotber> :) 17:36 <@DirkHoffman> If you keep blabbering, I'm not going to be able to win this for us. -_- 17:36 <@Candy|> Destroy him. >-> 17:36 <@Jackson||> o.o 17:36 <@|Scythe> Sure, sure. @Elliot 17:36 <@DirkHoffman> UGH. *grabs five crates and walks off* 17:37 * Candy| follows 17:37 <@|Scythe> (Conf) I really love how I was previously the first of the Killer Sailors to be voted off, and now I'm the last one remaining. *Blurred out middle finger* Suck it, teamie. 17:37 <@Chrelliotber> I'd just need rubber bands and staples. 17:37 <@|Scythe> We're talking bombs here, Elliot. 17:37 <@Chrelliotber> Chris: *walks to contestants* You will each be given three cannons. 17:37 <@|Scythe> Staples aren't going to be enough. 17:38 <@Jackson||> Oh, a cannon makes it much easier. 17:38 <@Chrelliotber> Chris: Well, each team. 17:38 <@Chrelliotber> Chris: Oh, and. 17:38 <@Chrelliotber> Chris: *lays a bottle of water near each team* 17:38 <@Chrelliotber> Chris: Some of my uncle's mystical sea-water for good luck. ^^; 17:39 <@Chrelliotber> Chris: Use them wisely. 17:39 <@|Scythe> ... 17:39 <@Jackson||> *aims his cannon at Richard's cruise, then loads it* 17:39 * Candy| casually loads the cannon and aims towards Dirk. 17:39 <@|Scythe> Chris gets weirder by the day. 17:39 <@Candy|> -w- 17:39 <@DirkHoffman> (conf) I seriously can't think with Candy's nonstop chattering. In order for me to be able to strategize, I need total silence, but she is literally the most annoying person in the world. UGH. All she'll talk about are her shoes, and her clothes, and that stuck up little b--- 17:39 <@Chrelliotber> E: Cool, I've learned how to work a cannon at cannonmyballs.com. 17:39 <@Chrelliotber> :D 17:39 <@Jackson||> Woah, Candy, you shouldn't do that. 17:39 <@DirkHoffman> D: O_O 17:39 <@Candy|> Do what? 17:39 <@Jackson||> Fire at Dirk. 17:39 * Candy| awkwardly laughs 17:39 <@|Scythe> :| 17:39 <@Jackson||> :| 17:39 <@|Scythe> I'm not even going to ask> @Elliot 17:39 <@Candy|> ...Right. -w- 17:39 <@|Scythe> *. 17:39 <@Chrelliotber> Sorry. 17:39 <@Chrelliotber> :$ 17:39 <@Candy|> Sorry. :D. 17:40 <@Chrelliotber> Let's get started though! 17:40 <@Chrelliotber> Maybe we could even... 17:40 <@Jackson||> As long as you don't hurt any of the others here. 17:40 * Candy| moves the cannon towards the ship. 17:40 <@Jackson||> *fires his first shot* 17:40 <@Chrelliotber> Add some explosions of our own? 17:40 <@Candy|> >-> 17:40 <@Chrelliotber> ;) 17:40 <@Chrelliotber> *explosives 17:40 <@|Scythe> ... 17:40 <@Jackson||> I think that was a hit. 17:40 <@Jackson||> :| 17:40 <@DirkHoffman> D: Come on... 17:40 <@DirkHoffman> Strategy, strategy, strategy... :( 17:40 <@|Scythe> Okay, one: that didn't even make sense. 17:40 <@Candy|> You're lucky you got paired up with New-Betty, New-Gini. :C 17:40 <@|Scythe> And two: gross. 17:41 <@DirkHoffman> I got it!! 17:41 <@Chrelliotber> No, no, no! 17:41 <@|Scythe> @Elliot 17:41 <@Jackson||> Candy, I don't have a partner. 17:41 <@DirkHoffman> *puts helmet onto Candy* 17:41 <@DirkHoffman> *gives her one set of cannons* 17:41 <@Chrelliotber> I meant that I brought bottle rockets with me when I came. 17:41 <@Candy|> New-Gini! Betty is right there 17:41 <@DirkHoffman> Okay, get into the cannon. 17:41 <@Chrelliotber> Maybe we could attach them? 17:41 <@DirkHoffman> :D 17:41 * Candy| laughs 17:41 <@Candy|> ...>-> 17:41 <@Jackson||> Dirk, you can't fire her at the other cruise. 17:41 <@Jackson||> o_o 17:41 <@DirkHoffman> Why not? 17:41 <@DirkHoffman> <.< 17:41 <@|Scythe> Sure, that's totally what you meant. 17:41 <@Jackson||> Because... because... you'd lose the challenge. 17:41 * Candy| readjusts the cannon towards Dirk. 17:42 <@|Scythe> And attacthing them may actually be a great idea. 17:42 <@DirkHoffman> No, I wouldn't. She has a set attached to her. 17:42 * Candy| reloads cannon. 17:42 <@Jackson||> Candy... what did I tell you about firing the cannon at Dirk? 17:42 <@DirkHoffman> If I fire her there, she'll explode with the rest of the cannonballs, and I'll win. 17:42 <@Chrelliotber> I'm not one to casually use innuendo 17:42 <@DirkHoffman> Uhhh... 17:42 <@DirkHoffman> Nevermind. :| 17:42 <@Chrelliotber> But I'll go get them! 17:42 <@Candy|> ...sorry, New_Ginisaur. 17:42 <@Chrelliotber> *runs to his room* 17:42 * Candy| grumbles and puts it back 17:42 <@Chrelliotber> *takes them out* 17:42 <@Jackson||> *re-aims his cannon at a different spot on the other ship, around the center of it, and fires* 17:42 <@Chrelliotber> Alright! 17:42 <@DirkHoffman> ... 17:42 <@|Scythe> *Gets cannon ready* 17:42 <@Chrelliotber> Rocket power! 17:42 <@Chrelliotber> Tehehe. 17:43 <@DirkHoffman> *starts firing cannonballs* 17:43 <@Chrelliotber> *runs back to Scythe* 17:43 <@Chrelliotber> Let's get these babies out of the box. 17:43 * Candy| grumbles more and hands cannonballs to Dirk 17:43 <@Chrelliotber> Not like. 17:43 <@DirkHoffman> *accidentally knocks over Jackson's bottle of water* 17:43 <@DirkHoffman> Whoops. 17:43 <@Chrelliotber> Our babies. 17:43 <@DirkHoffman> I'll get it. 17:43 <@|Scythe> ... 17:43 <@Chrelliotber> Hehe... :$ 17:43 <@DirkHoffman> *stands up, slips, topples over the cruise* 17:43 <@DirkHoffman> O_O"" 17:43 <@Candy|> FINALLY. 17:43 <@DirkHoffman> *grabs onto Jackson and pulls him down* 17:43 <@Chrelliotber> *opens box awkwardly* 17:43 <@DirkHoffman> AAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!! 17:43 <@Jackson||> Woah! 17:43 <@Candy|> EHUUDSHEIHFEIDUS 17:43 <@Jackson||> *falls* 17:43 <@Candy|> NEW-GINI 17:43 <@|Scythe> One more awkward moment like that, and I'm slapping you. @Elliot 17:44 <@Candy|> Betty, come help me. D: 17:44 <@|Scythe> Anyway, hurry up. 17:44 <@Jackson||> *lands in the water* 17:44 <@DirkHoffman> *falls in the water and starts a slap-fight with Jackson* :-@ 17:44 <@Chrelliotber> *uses duct tape to attach the bottle rocket* 17:44 <@Jackson||> Dirk, what are you doing? 17:44 <@Chrelliotber> You launch them, while I attach them! 17:44 <@|Scythe> All right, aim for the hull. 17:44 * Candy| tries to multi-task in between firing and watching new-gini and old-dirk 17:44 <@Jackson||> :| 17:44 <@DirkHoffman> I... 17:44 <@DirkHoffman> I don't know. :@ 17:44 <@|Scythe> Got it. 17:45 <@|Scythe> *Aims for hull of the hip, and fires* 17:45 <@Jackson||> Maybe we should try to focus on getting back on the ship? 17:45 <@Candy|> Betty, you work on saving them, I'll work on firing. C: 17:45 <@|Scythe> **ship 17:45 <@DirkHoffman> Sure. 17:45 <@Candy|> 'Kayyy? :D. 17:45 * DirkHoffman spits out water. 17:45 <@Candy|> kayyy. 17:45 (Betty's gonna be eliminated a la Mr. Coconut one day.) 17:45 <@Jackson||> So... any ideas? o_o 17:45 * Candy| sets off the last round of coconuts. 17:45 <@Candy|> *cannonballs 17:45 <@DirkHoffman> (...) 17:45 <@Candy|> (Damn you Neko) 17:46 <@|Scythe> (Neko, you genious.) 17:46 <@DirkHoffman> Hmmm. 17:46 <@Chrelliotber> *attaches rockets to bomb* 17:46 <@DirkHoffman> Well, it looks like Candy's all done firing. 17:46 <@DirkHoffman> Candy!! 17:46 <@DirkHoffman> Wanna help us up?! 17:46 <@Candy|> I'll help New-Gini 17:46 <@DirkHoffman> Or, rather, me. 17:46 <@DirkHoffman> Maybe. 17:46 <@Jackson||> Candy, please, help us both. 17:46 <@Candy|> New-Betty, you can help Dirk 17:46 <@DirkHoffman> Jackson. 17:46 <@DirkHoffman> I thought you didn't like me. :| 17:46 <@|Scythe> *Fires cannonball towards other ship's navigational center* 17:46 (Thank you.) 17:47 <@Jackson||> I don't. 17:47 WebkinzMania ~WebkinzMa@pool-96-250-248-172.nycmny.fios.verizon.net has quit host closed the connection 17:47 * Candy| goes to go search for one of those red-white-thing-ys.....I figure you know what I'm talking about, sooo. 17:47 <@Jackson||> I was just mad at you. 17:47 <@DirkHoffman> So. 17:47 <@DirkHoffman> Why would you help someone you don't like? 17:47 * Candy| searches around 17:47 <@Chrelliotber> I think we make a great team. 17:47 <@Chrelliotber> :) 17:47 <@Jackson||> I care about other people. 17:48 <@DirkHoffman> ... 17:48 <@|Scythe> Yeah, sure. 17:48 <@Candy|> OHH! 17:48 <@Candy|> FOUND ONE. :D. 17:48 <@|Scythe> Now hurry up and ready the last cannonball. 17:48 <@Chrelliotber> *attaches more rockets* :$ 17:48 <@DirkHoffman> You would actually save my life after I lied to you and pretended to be your friened? 17:48 * Candy| hurries back 17:48 * Candy| throws the Lifesaver to Jackson 17:48 <@Jackson||> Yes. 17:48 <@DirkHoffman> :| 17:48 <@DirkHoffman> Wow. 17:48 <@DirkHoffman> That's... 17:48 <@Candy|> (I REMEMBER WHAT THEY WERE CALLED. :D.) 17:48 <@DirkHoffman> Kind of...nice. 17:48 <@Chrelliotber> C: Challenge ova! 17:48 <@Jackson||> *grabs the lifesaver, gives it to Dirk* 17:49 <@DirkHoffman> *grabs onto Jackson* 17:49 <@|Scythe> *Fires last cannonball at ship's engines* 17:49 <@DirkHoffman> *the two land onto the cruise* 17:49 <@Chrelliotber> C: And I'm kind of peeved to say. 17:49 <@Candy|> ...No, Gini, that was meant for you. 17:49 <@DirkHoffman> *Richard's ship explodes* 17:49 <@Chrelliotber> But Elliot and Scythe win. 17:49 <@Candy|> -__- 17:49 <@Jackson||> Yes, Candy, I know it was meant for me. 17:49 <@Chrelliotber> Yeeees! 17:49 <@DirkHoffman> *crawls onto the cruise and coughs* 17:49 <@DirkHoffman> Seriously? 17:49 <@Chrelliotber> E: *hugs Scythe* 17:49 <@|Scythe> I'm can't believe I'm saying this, but great job Elliot. 17:49 <@|Scythe> *Pushes Elliot* 17:49 <@|Scythe> No hugs, though. 17:50 <@Chrelliotber> Hehe. :p 17:50 * Candy| hugs New-Dirky. 17:50 <@Chrelliotber> Chris: And, unfortunately. 17:50 <@DirkHoffman> So... 17:50 <@DirkHoffman> Who's going to be eliminated? : 17:50 <@DirkHoffman> Who's going to be eliminated? :s** 17:50 <@Chrelliotber> Chris: It is my great displeasure to announce. 17:50 <@Candy|> At least you're not going to leave. :D. 17:50 <@Chrelliotber> Chris: That Jackson has been eliminated from the season, due to the fact that Candy did manage to fire all her sets. 17:50 <@Candy|> ....DDDDD: 17:50 (NO.) 17:50 <@DirkHoffman> ._. 17:50 <@Jackson||> Yeah, I kinda saw it coming. 17:50 <@Chrelliotber> Chris: And Jackson didn't. :c 17:50 (HE WAS MY FAVORITE.) 17:51 <@Candy|> FHFEJHFEIDSHFIU3EHUINEW GINI 17:51 <@Chrelliotber> * 17:51 * Candy| attack-huggles 17:51 <@Candy|> OMGDON'T GO ;__; 17:51 <@Jackson||> Candy, I have to. 17:51 <@|Scythe> You played a good game, man. @Jackson 17:51 <@Jackson||> 5th place isn't bad at all. 17:51 <@Chrelliotber> C: Atleast we don't have to do a sudden death challenge, I usually come up with that stuff as we go along. :| 17:51 <@DirkHoffman> Um... 17:51 <@DirkHoffman> So. 17:51 <@DirkHoffman> Does this mean we're friends? @Jackson 17:51 <@DirkHoffman> ._. 17:52 <@Candy|> How come it's always Gini who leaves? 17:52 <@Jackson||> Dirk, what you did was bad, I'm not quite ready to forgive you, yet. 17:52 <@Candy|> :C 17:52 <@Chrelliotber> E: Awww, by Jackson. D: 17:52 <@Chrelliotber> *bye 17:52 <@Jackson||> But I don't dislike you, either. 17:52 (Jackson and Candy need to get together!) 17:52 WebkinzMania ~WebkinzMa@pool-96-250-248-172.nycmny.fios.verizon.net has joined #TDWIKI-RP 17:52 <@Candy|> I'm gonna miss you, ex-hubby. D: 17:52 <@Chrelliotber> C: Jackson reminds me of Patrick. 17:52 <@DirkHoffman> Alright. So, I don't have to, like, talk to you nicely and stuff, right? Because, that is EXHAUSTING. ._. 17:52 <@Jackson||> Yeah, you don't. 17:52 <@Chrelliotber> C: He made it far without really doing anything. 17:53 <@Jackson||> And I'm gonna miss you guys, too. 17:53 <@Jackson||> But it wont be long, we'll see eachother again. 17:53 <@Chrelliotber> E: Does this mean I get to be new Gini? 17:53 <@Chrelliotber> :D 17:53 <@Candy|> No, Elliot 17:53 * Candy| shoves him away 17:53 <@Chrelliotber> Oh... 17:53 <@Candy|> >-> 17:53 <@Chrelliotber> :( 17:54 <@Chrelliotber> *sighs* 17:54 <@Chrelliotber> :-/ 17:54 <@Chrelliotber> *Walks off feeling lonely and dejected* 17:54 <@Chrelliotber> C: Well folks. 17:54 <@|Scythe> *Has actual remorse for Elliot* 17:54 * Candy| quickly kisses Jackson 17:54 <@Candy|> I'm gonna go now. ._. 17:54 <@Candy|> kbai 17:54 <@Jackson||> o.o 17:55 <@DirkHoffman> Wow. 17:55 <@DirkHoffman> That was almost touching. 17:55 <@Chrelliotber> C: Guys... 17:55 * DirkHoffman inches closer to Scythe. 17:55 <@DirkHoffman> :D 17:55 <@Chrelliotber> C: It's a 22 minute show. 17:55 <@Chrelliotber> :s 17:55 <@Jackson||> ... Candy? 17:55 <@Chrelliotber> C: Well then. 17:55 <@|Scythe> *Stares Dirk down* 17:55 <@DirkHoffman> :| 17:55 <@Candy|> *whispers* DIRK, GET AWAY FROM NEW-DIRK. >-> 17:55 <@DirkHoffman> *backs away slowly* 17:55 <@Candy|> Yes? ._. 17:56 <@Chrelliotber> C: Well then. 17:56 <@Jackson||> I think I'm gonna miss you the most. 17:56 <@Candy|> :B 17:56 (AWWWWWWWW) 17:56 <@DirkHoffman> (Blow him a kiss!!) 17:56 <@DirkHoffman> (:O) 17:56 <@Chrelliotber> C: I guess were left with dumb, dork, death, and ****. 17:56 <@Candy|> BYEEEEE JACKSON! 17:56 <@Chrelliotber> (Can that actually be a part of the episode? :|) 17:56 <@Jackson||> Bye. *waves* 17:56 <@DirkHoffman> (Yes.) 17:56 <@Chrelliotber> (It's so brilliantly clever.) 17:57 <@Candy|> (It should be because that's clever @bigez_ 17:57 <@DirkHoffman> (I know, right?() 17:57 <@DirkHoffman> (End it.) 17:57 <@Candy|> *) 17:57 <@Chrelliotber> C: Come back next time for another thrilling episode of... 17:57 <@Chrelliotber> TOTAL. 17:57 <@Chrelliotber> DRAMA. 17:57 <@Chrelliotber> CRUISE! 17:57 <@Chrelliotber> --END-- P P P